Foster's: The Next Generation Season 1
by EvolvedOrchid124
Summary: The adventures of all our FHFIF characters' children. Plz RR. It will almost be like a series so brace yourselves for a long fanfic. Season 1 will include 15 episodes. I plan 4 there 2 be like 7-10 seasons with about 15-25 episodes each so yeah. ON HIATUS
1. Descriptions: Intro

Chapter 1: Descriptions (Intro)

For starting this story, I've decided to tell you all some personality traits for each of the young imaginary friends.(Note: This fanfic will almost be like my own series of following FHFIF. Hope everyone will like it.)

NOTE: THIS HAS BEEN AN UPDATED INTRODUCTION! EPISODE 2 HAS BEEN REMOVED & WILL BE REPLACED MOMENTARILY. : D

We'll start with Cranberry Deanna Kazoo. She may be the shortest in height of her friends but was the first one born out of all of them. Like her father, Blooregard Q. Kazoo, her sayings can consist of exaggeration of galactic overlords, ninjas, and lots more. She can really become hyper when the environment turns exciting, and she can get angry when her ideas aren't acknowledged like her mother, Berry Hamilton. Cranberry favors chocolate chip cookies, playing video game challenges against her best companions, and inventing exhilarating, fictional stories via her overactive imagination. Her body owns the formation of Bloo's body, and Cranberry also possesses the three spiky parts on each side of her head coming from her mother. When mixing Bloo and Berry's skin color, Cranberry's became a shade of dark purple. This gal considers herself independent constantly and thinks she is no need of assistance. She will learn soon that even if you're independent, you can always trust a certain someone every once in a while.

Blooco Randy Kazoo is Cranberry's younger half brother. He is the son of Bloo Kazoo and Coco. His head is shaped and colored of similarity to Bloo's as well as his arms and fingerless hands. The red, squiggly beak, the green, palm tree like hair, the body formation, and the legs and feet is what he inherited from Coco. Including a special virtue of Blooco is that he also uses a one-word language relating to his mother's. Instead of substituting ''Coco'' in his every day conversations, he says ''Boco.'' You can say it's a word blended from Coco's and Bloo's names. Blooco's name is another mix of Bloo's & Coco's names as well. What surprises everyone around him is that Blooco is never hyper like his father and sister, but he is very polite and self mannered. Anyhow, Blooco favors cocoa, doing word searches in his leisure time, and singing. This fellow dreams of becoming a professional singer one day in his life and will stop at nothing until that fantasy is brought to reality.

Pablo Samuel Valorosso is Eduardo and Helen Valorosso's son. He inherited horns from both his parents, is dressed similar to his father, and has fluffy, soft, violet fur. The gray pants, boots, and skull buckle are of all his size in his skinny figure he received from his mother. Giant bat wings, fangs, and two small eyebrows is what he also inherited from Helen. Even though Pablo is about as cowardly & afraid of almost everything like his father, he is brave when he has to be. Some mothers of imaginary girls may take a millisecond long look at Pablo and consider him a ''bad boy'' from the sight of the skull buckle and golden nose ring. As they say; don't judge a book by its cover. Pablo favors potatoes, hard rock music, and charades. Although massive amounts of females crowd around Pablo almost like he is a famous, buff wrestler because of his ''cuteness'' and ''toughness,'' he never pays attention to the glory. One girl, his actual best friend, is who he is falling for at his age of thirteen.

Brooklyn Miya Michaels and Ginger Penelope Michaels(originally the last name I made up was Yasmin, but changed it after my viewing of ''Good Wilt Hunting'') are the non identical twins of Wilt and Reeanna Michaels.

Brooke(that is Brooklyn's nickname) is the most unique of the pair of twelve-year-olds. Each day she wears either a skirt or shorts with a T-Shirt or long sleeved shirt and hates pants. Even in the winter Brooke's legs freeze like Popsicle sticks kids get in the summer from the ice cream man because nothing covers up her legs. She is the dressy type like in reappearance to the personality trait of her mother and is more of an inside imaginary friend than active. She has the violet skin, arms and hands like her mother and the head of her father that is in very perfect shape-flawless! She also owns glistening white hair that sparkles in the sunlight. Brooke's favorite outfit is a jean skirt with pink cloth surrounding the base, a magenta T-shirt with black at the collar and the end of the sleeves, silver hooped earrings, and red lipstick and nail polish and blue eyeshadow. Brooke favors cookie dough ice cream, looking pretty, and her giant fondness of a certain imaginary boy. Brooke Michaels may be the younger twin, but she is the one growing up much more quickly.

Ginger is very athletic. Each glance you take, you'll seek her performing a magnificent slam dunk on the city basketball court. Ginger's favortie jersey owns a yellow background and blue number six located in its center. Ginger is casual in her wardrobe and doesn't care about looking pretty all the time like her sister. Her skin color, arms, and hands are of similarity to her father's and the purple hair and formation of the body is what was inherited from her mother. She favors coconut smoothies, basketball, and playing on the computer almost to the point that she is using it too much. Ginger may be the shortest of the twins, but she will always be the eldest of fourteen minutes.

Frankie Foster had married a guy she met at a concert, Steven Carbone and changed her name. At this time, they have a wonderful daughter, Shirley Sasha Carbone who is now eight years of age. The red head adores to put her hair in pigtails for it is her most favored style. Her regular outfit is a red long sleeved shirt, a white T-Shirt over top it with a shining, bright star in the middle, white studded earrings, a black skirt and black and white boots. Shirley favors eggplant parmesan, making bracelets, and writing. This female can be about as temper mental as her mother and calm and considering like her father. Shirley is a bit of a punk rocker, but still favors Hip-Hop, R&B and Rap.

Snowy Pearl Carbone is a miniature imaginary white rabbit with a pink circle in the center of her belly. She was created by Shirley when Shirley was just four years of age. Snowy is a very kind rabbit and offers lots of assistance without other asking for it. Snowy favors cherry snow cones, reading, and shopping. And this tiny thought will always be involved in knowing a current rumor. Oh how she loves the exicitement of a nice, fresh, hot rumor from the oven! Snowy never devises rumors but loves to listen to them constantly.

Midella Lynn Pantalones is the twelve-year-old daughter of Dancey and Karleela Pantalones. At one moment, this aqua skinned girl can be snobbish and friendly the very next like her mother. Her mother's clothing can even fit perfectly on Midella. She loves to wear a long, black skirt, brown high heels, a purple long sleeved shirt with a pink T-Shirt over top it, golden hooped earrings, and green eyeshadow and pink lipstick and nailpolish. Midella's yellow hair is all the time tied in a pony tail with a white hair pretty for she dislikes her hair extending down. She favors dancing, spaghetti, and jump rope. Midella is Brooke's friend. She is somewhat jealous that Pablo never glances at her with that lovely, passionate look in his eye as he always performs toward Brooke.

LOL! Poor boys! They're out numbered by the girls: 6 to 2! Woah! Well, there you have it. Descriptions are explained to the fullest of each character of the new generation. Next, prepare for the companions' first adventure coming soon! ;)


	2. Episode 1: Unaccompanied Mall Shoppers

****

Episode 1-Unaccompanied Mall Shoppers

**Oh yes! The first adventure the companions take! I would give you all a summary of what happens but I think it'll be cooler if it's a spontaneous surprise. Read on, folks. :)**

''But Mom...'' Brooke pleaded with all the mercy she was able to muster to receive what she desired so desperately at that time period.

''No, Brooklyn,'' Rio replied to her whining daughter,''you are not going to the mall today because you haven't cleaned your room yet.''

''Mom, it looks alright.''

''No. It's looks like a junk yard, a pigsty, a...a...just clean it and maybe next Saturday I'll take you.''

''But today is the only day to get that nice violet blouse I wanted in Sassy Girl Magazine for only twenty dollars! Without it on sale, it's fifty dollars and I don't have that kind of money right now.''

Rio went to Brooke's height.''Two things for you-one, clean your room and two, come up with ways to make your own money like a grown girl. Brooke, you're almost thirteen. You can ask someone if they would like their yard raked. It is Fall so you could make a fortune by doing that. Now I have things to take care of so be good. Go outside. Get some fresh air and join your friends and big sister.'' The mother contributed a small kiss on the cheek to her younger child and exited the foyer. Brooke turned away, crossed her arms with her eyebrows shot to the floor in disgust, and made her way out the premises. At her own pace, she walked to her room, slipped on her hot pink sweater, and stepped out into the backyard.

The view of the outside was marvelous at this time of year. Leaves of all colors-red, orange, green, brown, and yellow-swirled around in its squiggly paths that the wind lead them to surpass, landing everywhere they pleased. Adults were seen raking the colorful leaves into giant piles as the young people jumped in them happily, having massive fun. The air was just at that nice temperature;cool, crisp, lovely air. The calm wind brushed through your hair and made it go wild in all directions possible. The trees stood their positions as naked and bare, soon to have a sheet of new green leaves planted around their surfaces in the warm times of the wonderful years.

Brooke swiped a glance at all her companions. Cranberry, Pablo, and Ginger were raking some leaves while Snowy, Midella, Blooco, and Shirley jumped in piles that were already raked. Instead of being outside, Brooke rather wanted to be in a warm mall where she can spend all the money she pleased on the objects she wanted. The violet colored friend sighed with her head to the ground as she approached her friends quietly. They didn't notice but Pablo sensed the rustling of leaves far away and looked up to see his best companion in a depressed feeling.

''Hey, Brooke,'' the tall, thin, hairy imaginary friend greeted. ''You look sad. What up?''

''Oh, nothing,'' Brooke replied in a low tone, almost making it hard to hear what she said.

''There has to be something wrong,'' Snowy said.

''Okay! You know that light purple blouse I seriously wanted today on sale for twenty bucks?''

Her friends nodded in understanding.''Well, 'cause my room ain't clean, I can't go!''

''Brooke, I've seen your room,'' Ginger began, ''and it looks like a monster came in it and just demolished everything in his sight.''

''Sis, you're not helping!''

''Yeah, Brooke,'' Shirley added,''if you just cleaned your room, then you would've been at the mall by now.''

''Even my room is better than THAT!'' Midella exclaimed, using a nail filer to shorten her nails.

''Midella, I didn't ask. There's gotta be some way to get to the mall, get that purple blouse, and back before Mom knows about it.'' As hard as a brick, Brooke came up with an idea.

''I know!'' Brooke snapped her fingers in victorious victory. ''I can use the Foster's bus!''

''Look,'' Pablo started, ''what about you just clean your room and...''

At the speed of light, even faster than that in which was a real amazement, Brooke rushed to Pablo and shook him vigorously as she yelled, ''Pablo Valorosso, are you crazy?'' Pablo tried his hardest to loosen the girl's grip but unfortunately invented no success.

''Wow! You really want that blouse, don't you girl?''

''Pablo, what do you think?''

''Okay. Okay. Just please don't hurt me!'' Brooke was breathing heavily, her eyes on fire, and eyebrows shot down which was wrinkling her face badly. She realized what Pablo had meant by saying this. Her facial expression went back to its normal look and she removed her strong hands off her best friend.

''Sorry.''

''Boco,'' Blooco multiplied on the situation, ''Boco Boco Boco.''

''Blooco, it's easy. I watched my Dad do it all the time. Well, it's kinda hard for him since he has long legs but it's still ''cake''.''

''It aint gonna be ''cake'' once she gets in trouble,'' Shirley whispered to her imaginary friend, Snowy.

''I heard that!'' Brooke declared. ''That's it! Brooklyn Miya Michaels isn't gonna stand for this no more! Don't any one of you stop me 'cause I'm grabbing the Foster's bus keys and going to the mall!'' Brooke stomped inside the mansion, shutting the door with a loud slam. Each of her companions exchanged glances at one another, astonished of Brooke's previous behavior.

''Pablo, she's your best friend,'' Midella stated,''go knock some sense into that girl, please...'' There was a minor pause and Midella mumbled to Ginger's direction, ''or at least kiss her.''

''You're loco, ese!'' Pablo shouted in defense, blushing meanwhile. ''She's only a friend and that's it. If it'll keep you quiet, I'll at least try to catch her before she gets herself in trouble.'' With that, Pablo was on the chase to halt his friend from further action of her obstacle she had planned.

It was soon that Pablo caught up onto Brooke's trail. The bus door was closed and Brooke was about to slide the key into the ignition to start up the engine. The violet furred imaginary bellowed, ''Brooke, wait!''

''Yo, Pab,'' Brooke replied, snarling,''I thought I told you not to follow me!''

''Just listen to me!'' Pablo banged against the window in rage.

''Alright, whatever. Stop banging the windows, or we'll both get in trouble.'' Brooke unfastened the bus door and stood by Pablo's side, now listening intently to his every word.

''Brooke, you're twelve. If someone saw you driving, you would get busted!''

''Look, my mom said that I look a lot like a sixteen-year-old. Do you agree?''

''Well...you look more like fourteen to me, but that ain't the point. You'll be grounded for an eternity if you do this! There will be other sales available.''

''Don't tell me that! I read it in the magazine and it said that it's the only sale and then another one will come seven months from now! How can I possibly wait for that long time period?''

''Um...build a time machine and go to the future.''

''Very funny, Pab. Thanks for the caring advice, but I gotta run.'' Brooke winked at her friend and turned to step onto the blue, orange, and pink tie-dye colored bus when Pablo gently took hold of her arm with his right hoof.

''Wait.'' Brooke switched to Pablo's direction calmly.

Pablo heaved a sigh and reluctantly explained, ''If you're in this, then I'm with you.''

''You mean that you're gonna actually agree with me for once, considering that you're about the most stubborn boy I met?''

''Well...friends are in things together, right? So...I guess I have no choice.''

''No, really. You don't have to.''

''Yes I do. If we do get in trouble, you can blame it on me if you want.''

''Nah. But stop it. You're making me...blush.'' Together, the two companions grinned lovingly into each other's eyes. As Brooke's brown eyes glistened with happiness, Pablo's grey ones were half shut.

''Okay, you two love birds,'' Cranberry broke in,''break it up.''

''Sorry,'' Pablo and Brooke replied in unison, continuing their gazes at each of their figures. The others approached the scene.

''So what are we doin' here?'' Shirley asked with a dumbfounded tone.

''Well,'' Pablo started to explain, ''I think I'm with Brooke.''

''What?'' the companions screeched in astonishment.

''Friends stick together so I gotta agree with her. Is anyone else up for a trip to the mall?''

''Boco Boco Boco Boco Boco Boco?'' Blooco inquired to Pablo.

''I haven't lost my mind. I just know what I'm talking about. And I think that this obstacle can work. But I think that we need someone to cover for us-someone who really knows how to lie the best.''

Each comrade turned their eyes to Cranberry's figure. ''What?'' Cranberry questioned, mixed up of why each of her friends stared at her with mischievous facial expressions.

''Aw c'mon! I wanna go to the mall, too! Why can't I ever do anything?''

''What do you possibly need at the mall?'' Ginger added.

''Well...I need the new Galactic Overlord Invaders 3. I have enough money to buy it.''

''What about you cover for us and if you can do that, we'll get you Galactic Overlord Invaders 3,'' Snowy concluded. ''Is it a deal?''

Cranberry shot her eyebrows to the ground in disgust and anger. What she needed was adventure and not lying to cover for an unwanted movement completed.

''Please, Cranberry?'' Brooke pleaded, placing a ''puppy dog'' expression on her face. Cranberry didn't know what else to do but just give in. ''Alright! But the next trip to the mall is when someone else stays! I can't even lie that good!''

''Oh, you'll be alright. Thanks, Cranberry!'' Brooke, with a sigh of relief, embraced the dark purple friend. ''You don't know what this means to me!''

Cranberry broke the small enveloping. ''It's just a stupid blouse.''

''I didn't ask. Just give us your money and we'll pick up that game you want. What was it again?''

''Man do you forget a lot. It's Galactic Overlords 3. I'll get my money so be patient.''

Cranberry shuffled back into the mansion, speeding to her room, grabbing her thirty dollars she has saved from weekly allowances and chores from her baby blue jewerly box, and headed back out to the front gate with her friends. She handed Blooco the money, knowing that she'll trust her polite brother to keep guard of it. Blooco placed his sister's money in his invisible pocket on his right hip.

''Okay,'' Cranberry sighed somewhat depressed,''you guys have a great time. I hope y'all don't get busted.''

''As long as you can keep it a secret, we won't get busted,'' Midella reassured. ''So keep your mouth shut, a'ight?'' Midella held her clenched fist to Cranberry's small figure. She backed away slowly, knowing that Midella has pulled some fast punches on others previously.

''Midella, stop,'' Snowy instructed,''leave Cranberry alone and let's go before the adults see us.''

''Good point,'' Brooke added. ''See ya, Cran.''

''See ya.''

Brooke, Pablo, Snowy, Ginger, Shirley, Blooco, and Midella piled into the bus. Brooke perched on the driver's seat, meanwhile the others taking seats in the back. Brooke was about to start driving when Pablo came over and declared, ''Hey, why do you get to drive? Why can't I? I can drive faster!''

''Yeah, right, Pab. I would just love to see you try.''

''Oh, really eh? Well, let me.''

''Be my guest.''

''Oh, brother,'' Shirley insulted, rolling her eyes at watching this couple.

Brooke rose from the seat, Pablo taking her place seconds following. It was when Pablo began his what he calls ''magnificent'' driving, that started all the craziness. The bus swerved in all directions possible. Other drivers and pedestrians on the road ranted, raved, and shouted because of this rude behavior. His friends were literally being thrown all over the place like pancakes being flipped from these unexpected twirls and swirls. Brooke tried her hardest to at least reach Pablo before he scratched all the vehicles in the surroundings.

''Pablo, you've gone crazy!'' she bellowed. ''Lemme drive! I know this a whole lot better!''

''No you don't! You're just a wimpy girl!''

''Wimpy? Oh, you're gonna get it alright, Valorosso!''

The tough girl clenched her hand tight, forming a fist, and punched Pablo in the cheek. This big move devised even more trouble for the two. Pablo and Brooke continued to punch one another in the face, arms, and kicking the legs. The bus continued its swerving and no one was controling the wheel at this time. Snowy rushed to the driver's seat, being careful to avoid Pablo and Brooke's little mishab, and took the wheel. Blooco, meanwhile, made an effort to seize the stupid nonsense that Pablo and Brooke were performing by just throwing constant punches and kicks.

''Boco Boco Boco! Boco Boco Boco Boco! Boco Boco Boco Boco Boco, Boco Boco!''

When the two companions heard what Blooco had just informed them of, the fight was finally invented into peace and tranquility. They looked to one another teary eyed and pleaded, ''I'm sorry.''

''Boco Boco Boco Boco.''

''Blooco!'' Pablo and Brooke screamed in unison, blushing red rose meanwhile. ''We're just friends. We ain't ready for that yet!''

''Boco.''

* * *

''Finally!'' Brooke screeched with relief. ''We're here at last!''

Piling off from the bus, the friends journeyed to the food court and purchased some delicious root beer, cotton candy, and cheeseburgers. Their lunch finished, the companions sat on a nearby bench to figure out their mall plans and who would be separating from the group. ''We gotta make this quick-about an hour,'' Brooke began the planning. ''What about we go into groups? Me, Midella, and Pablo can be one and Shirley, Ginger, Blooco, and Snowy can be another? Is it a deal.''

''Sure,'' the others replied.

''But,'' Snowy added, ''Why is it that Pablo is apart of your group all the time?''

''Um...we like each other, obviously.''

''What?''

''No. No. NO! Friend wise. Geesh! Y'all think me and Pab got something going on! Just lay off!''

''Yeah,'' Midella multiplied,''considering the fact that you're now blushing.''

''Okay! Enough with the love biz!'' Brooke covered her rosy cheeks as they began to overpower her confidence. ''Get into your groups and let's make this the best shopping day without no parents we ever had!''

''Yeah!'' the group cheered in one package.

* * *

Cranberry paced around her room made up of pink flowered wallpaper. Questions were delivered to her as she was continuously moving around with a jittery sensation. What if someone found out the bus was gone? What if she got in trouble if the others got caught? What if she got no more allowance or her video games were taken away in punishment for lying?

Why did they have to put ME through this? she thought angrily. Friends are suppose to look after one another, even in the odds. What if Brooke forgot to get the game she wanted?

Moments following, Bloo entered for he was searching for his daughter. ''Hey, Cran. Why aren't you outside with Blooco and your friends?''

''Sleepy is all, Daddy.''

''Oh. Besides, I haven't seen your brother or friends outside for a while now. Do you have any idea where they're at?''

''Um...they're just taking a small walk around the neighborhood. They'll be back soon.''

''Good. You have a nice nap, then.'' The father closed the door behind him, leaving his child with all the privacy she desired in the world. To make her statement actually true, Cranberry switched her light off, cuddled in bed and covered herself with the blue blanket she had. Slowly but surely, Cranberry was snoozing away in wonderful dreams.

* * *

''Oh gosh!'' Brooke exclaimed like a woman singing opera. ''I knew it was here! Yes!''

''Okay. Okay. Don't get all squealy about it.''

''Squealy? Where did that word come from, Mr. Einstein?''

''Just came to mind.'' Brooke was beginning to skid like a race car toward the clothing rack where the violet blouse she desired was located. Pablo seized her and reminded, ''Now don't take too long, alright?''

''Who ARE you now? My Dad?''

''Uh...you girls take a while.''

''If we take a while, we take a while. We go at our own paces. And I'll see you later.'' She winked at him and was off. Pablo sighed heavily. _Why is she always winking at me? That was the second time today. Is it some kind of sign that she...nah! She can't._

''So Midella. What are you looking for?'' Brooke inquired as the two stood by a rack of colorful blouses that if you joined them together, they would form a rainbow.

''Nothin much, really. I just like to look and see what I like.''

Brooke squealed like a mouse as she grabbed a particular blouse off the rack. She put it up to her chest to see how it would look on her. The smile plastered on her face grew wider. It was then that she spotted an emerald green blouse. Brooke picked it up from the rack and put it up beside Midella's figure.

''What are you trying to do?'' the confused, blue skinned girl asked.

''You know what? This will look real good on you, Midella. Look! It even matches your eyes. Your eyes are emerald, right?''

''Uh, yeah. What does it look like?''

''You should really buy this! It's the same price as my violet blouse. In fact, all these blouses on this rack are on sale for twenty dollars. I'm serious, girlfriend. You just gotta try it on.''

''I don't know. It look kinda...dressy.''

''Dressy? You're wearing a long, black skirt and brown, high heel boots! That's ''dressy'' right there. I can imagine it on you already;it'll look so beautiful.''

''Whatever! Give it here and I'll try it on if it really makes you keep quiet.'' Midella asked for a dressing room and a female employee gladly gave to key to one of them. Midella took off her pink, long sleeved shirt in the skinny dressing room and replaced it with the recommended emerald blouse. She exited the dressing room for a minor minute to show Brooke how it looked on her. Brooke's reaction was, ''Oh my God! Midella, it's cool on you! That definitely has your name written all over!''

''You think so?''

''Yeah. C'mon, girl! Buy it! And we can also get you some matching dark blue Levi pants and a pair of black boots. What about it?''

Midella thought of it for less than thirty seconds and stated her answer as, ''It's a done deal, Brooke!'' The friends did a high five, and Midella returned to her dressing room to change back into her regular shirt.

Pablo stood by the entrance of Teen Girl's World as he waited for Midella and Brooke to finish their shopping. He also awaited for Snowy to complete her looking in the nearby music store across the way, Kye. ''Oh man! They're taking longer than I thought! That's it! I'm not hooking up with a girl and having to deal with THIS when I'm older!'' Pablo grunted in displeasure. In no time at all, he was greeted by a stranger-a human stranger of short height, Hispanic like skin, gray hair around his temples, and a blue suit with a red tie.

''I think I can help, sir,'' he informed. Pablo raised his right eyebrow. ''You can help me?''

''That's right, son. You're looking at someone who can really get along with the ladies and how long they shop.''

''Excuse me?''

''I can help you to become more patient when a girl is shopping. Oh, yes. A shopping girl can be time consuming, but with just the right amount of patience, you can manage the wait.''

''Seriously?''

''Certainly. I'll help you only if you give me fifteen bucks.''

''Okay, sure.'' Pablo dug in his pocket and handed him a ten and five dollar bill, now leaving him with twelve dollars to spare. ''What's your name?''

''I am Eduardo Hindro Balbuona. Call me Ed.''

''Hey! That's my Dad's name.''

''Most good! Now, let me tell you some tips.''

* * *

''Cool!'' Snowy exclaimed as she held a CD that caught her eye. ''I haven't got this Green Day CD yet!'' The rabbit glanced at the top right of the CD where the price was shown. Her eyes turned to big, round, beach balls of red and white from the sight of the giant amount of currency needed to own it in her possession. ''Twenty-six dollars? It's been out for a long time already! Oh, I'll just have to find something else.'' She placed the CD back in its former position found and trailed off to find another interesting CD she desired that wasn't so expensive.

Meanwhile, Shirley and Ginger were doing their shopping in Spontanious Land. Anything that you desired was in that store. Ginger was searching for new basketball equipment while Shirley was finding some good books that she could read to learn and become better and more expressive and creative in her writing.

''Hey, Shir. You think that this yellow and blue wrist band is a lot better than my orchid one?''

The human female turned to the red imaginary's direction. She smiled and replied, ''Yeah. That would match that jersey you have on the same account since they're the same color. The orchid one is better for your purple and white jersey.''

''Thanks. I think I'll get this, too.''

''Your welcome. What do you mean ''this to''?

''Um...I got a lot of things I want but I might want to put some back.'' Shirley glanced at the massive pile of objects Ginger and her hazelnut eyes widened. It seemed that the pile was stack about as big as a wedding cake. How was Ginger able to possibly afford all that stuff? Shirley asked herself in her mind.

''I agree with you. The forty dollars you have won't cover all that. Get a couple things and save at least a half or three fourths of your money. That's my suggestion.''

''Okay. You know, I wonder what Blooco is doing.''

''Yeah. Last I saw he was at the bubble gum machines getting a gumball. He's been gone for a long while now.''

''Should I go and look for him?''

''Nah. I think he'll be alright, Ginger. He's a guy and he can manage. Besides, about every single guy in this world thinks he's ''Macho Man'' or something.''

''I know. It makes me sick. Us, girls can do anything with the same a strength a guy can handle.''

''Totally.''

* * *

''Boco Boco Bo Boco?'' Blooco questioned the chubby manager. He had rustled brown hair and was wearing a white T-Shirt, blue pants, and black boots.

''I'm sorry, , but you are not of that age to begin working. You're only thirteen. You can go ask to rake a yard. You can make big bucks with that strategy at this time of year.''

Blooco's eyes shot to the floor in anger and cried, ''Bo Boco!''

''Rip-Off Artist? What is this name you speak of? Is that an insult?'' With no warning spoken or gestured, Blooco lifted his medium height like leg and kicked the manager in the knee.

''Ah! My knee!'' The manager was balancing his weight on one foot and keeping his hand covered over his hurt knee. Blooco disappeared from the scene, knowing that trouble was going to arise soon enough. To his unfortunate state, a security guard was nearby the occurrence and chased after him. Blooco glanced back at the loud foot steps trying to approach him. The middle aged man had grey hair and wore small, rectangular glasses and a policeman's uniform. He gasped as his head turned forward and he continued to run helplessly. What has he got himself into?

''Backup! Backup!'' the security guard yelled into his walkie talkie. ''Strange bird/plane imaginary friend on the lose of just kicking a manager in the knee! Catch him at once!'' With hearing this clearly, Blooco increased his speeding rate, almost tripping over himself every five seconds.

After paying for their desired objects, Shirley and Ginger had detected what was happening to their friend and was out to catch up to him.

''Blooco!'' Ginger bellowed.

''Blooco!'' Shirley screamed.

* * *

''Cranberry!'' Bloo screeched. This made the dark purple imaginary eyes pop open from her sleepy spell. She slammed open her door and was out on the search of her father's call. She found him in the noisy clock room, hand on his hips and anger showing on his face from his eyebrows shot down. She approached him slowly and carefully.

''Yes, Daddy?''

''Your friends and brother have been gone for a long time now. Where are they?''

''I don't know.''

''Are you lying?''

''Yes... I mean no.''

''Tell me!'' Cranberry was looking around the room nervously, fiddling with her fingerless hands. Bloo detected this and began to get real mad with his flaming eyes of fire.

''Cranberry Bethany Kazoo! Tell me the truth right now!''

''Okay! You got me! The others made me do it! They took the Foster's bus and went to the mall. Brooke started the whole subject 'cause she wanted this blouse but couldn't go 'cause her wasn't clean. The others just joined her 'cause friend stick with one another through everything and...and...oh God!''

''I hate to say this, hon...''

''What?''

''You're grounded. No electronics for a month and a half.''

''But...''

''I don't want to hear it. Cran, you're a very smart kid, really. Next time, don't let them lure you into something. And you should be looking after your little brother. And tell me the truth the first time for now on, okay?''

''Yes, Daddy.''

''Now I'm gonna have to gather all the parents-Wilt, Rio, Ed...oh, I don't feel like going down the list! But what can we use to get to the mall? Them kids just had to hijack the Foster's bus!''

''We can walk,'' Cranberry advised.

With no other way to discover transportation, Cranberry and the parents of the unaccompanied, shopping children, set foot to journey to the mall to collect their mischievous young.

* * *

''You must be very patient when you are shopping with a girl,'' Ed suggested. ''Take deep breaths if you have to.''

''Okay. Is that like for if I get frustrated or something?''

''Most certainly. It's the best for you. One time, I was about your age too, I was shopping with a girl, Belinda Ferdinand. She was shopping for so long-about four hours- and I couldn't stand it no longer. I screeched at the top of my lungs and told her that she was taking a long time. Before I knew it, there was a big, red spot on my cheek from where she slapped me. Ey curumba! Talk about touchy!''

''Tell me about it. Brooke aint my girlfriend but she almost killed me today. She was grasping my collar just because I said for her to clean her room so her mother could take her here next weekend. She didn't want that and just got up all in my face about it! Man is she pretty.''

''Don't get hypnotized by the beauty, young one. It'll start once you two form a different relationship other than friendship.''

''Really, she isn't all that bad. I could handle her as my girlfriend but I think she doesn't like me much. But she did wink at me two time today. She's been acting kinda weird around me, too. Mainly, her weirdness has gone overboard the past few years. I've known her from toddler years and...''

''What about we get back to the advice, shall we?''

''Oh, sorry.''

''Girls tend to take a long time when they shop. To pass the long wait, it's good to read, call a ''homie,'' or do something else of your interest. If you have to, leave and then come back when she calls you.''

''I think if I did that to a girl, she wouldn't talk to me for the rest of eternity.''

''Well, you do as you please. It all depends on what you think. Make inferences to the future and you''ll be fine. To include...''

A shrilling shriek filled the premises of the shopping arena and massive pairs of eyes were on a certain speedy plane/bird-like imaginary running through the halls.

''Blooco!'' Pablo yelled after his friend and ran off on the chase.

''Wait! I'm not finished, ese!'' Ed called but had no success since Pablo hadn't payed no attention to his direct voice. He smiled and raised his fifteen dollars from Pablo. ''Sucker! Ha! Now time for me to buy that hot tub I'd been saving for!''

Ginger and Shirley founded that Pablo was on the obstacle to get Blooco out of trouble. Snowy, Midella, and Brooke even joined the group.

Ginger was now planning how to catch their friend. ''What about me, Shirley, and Midella will go to the left side of the mall and Brooke, Pablo, and Snowy can search at the right?''

''Right!'' the six chanted. They set off to their assigned objective with their assigned group.

* * *

''I can't believe them kids!'' cried Rio as the parents and Cranberry continued their way to the mall. ''More likely, I can't believe Brooklyn! She's only twelve and she thinks she can drive? She has to be crazy! Wilt, you gotta knock some sense into your daughter.''

''Me?'' asked a dumbfounded Wilt. ''She's your kid, too. I just hope she isn't getting involved with no boys.''

''Ey curumba!'' Eduardo screeched. ''Don't you know how much Pablo talks about Senorita Brooklyn? He obsessed isn't he Helen?''

''Oh, yeah,'' his wife replied in agreement, ''he talks more about Brooke than he does anything else.''

''Well, Pablo better not mess with Brooke,'' Wilt answered a bit cocky.

''Es you saying my son is a bad boy? He saved Brooke when he was seven from death!''

''Let's stop the love talk for a sec, a'ight?'' Dancey instructed, holding up a hand and swaying left and right.

''How did the kids manage to get the bus keys without anyone knowing?'' inquired Karleela, Dancey's wife.

''Coco Coco Coco!'' Coco declared.

''They ARE slick!'' Bloo shouted in agreement. ''Very, very, very slick! Cranberry even tried to lie them out of it.''

''Sorry!'' the dark purple fourteen-year-old pleaded. ''And Mr. Pantalones?''

''Yes?''

''Can you please make sure that Midella doesn't beat me up? She said that if I didn't pull this off, she would beat me up. Well, she just held her fist in my face which kinda signals just that.''

''Sure. She got her toughness from her Mom but I'll make sure she won't.''

''So, what should be the punishment?'' Frankie questioned.

''Bloo punished Cranberry for a month and a half,'' Steven explained. ''We should just go with his plan.''

''But,'' Rio added, ''Brooke's gonna be punished for two months for starting this whole thing.''

Cranberry's cranium then had an idea. She would call her friends on her cell phone to warn that their parents were coming for them. With this decided, she lied, ''Um, Dad? Can I go back home? I'm kinda tired.''

''Sure. Be safe!'' Bloo reminded. Cranberry rolled her eyes as she departed from the group of adults. Fast paced, Cranberry leaped into the bushes, dialed Brooke's cell phone number, and awaited for a reply.

* * *

Brooke's cell phone vibrated in her purse. She seized her running and fished her hot pink cell from its location and picked it up.

''Brooke Michaels speaking.''

''Brooke! I'm so glad you picked up! My Dad kinda knew what I was doing, and I told him the truth. I am so sorry! They're coming right now! So I think all of you should keep an eye out for them!''

''What? You can't be serious!''

''What is it, Brooke?'' Pablo questioned to have Brooke silence him immediatley. She continued, ''Cranberry, are you sure?''

''I'm more than serious!''

''I'll tell ya that your so called brother just made some trouble. He tried to apply for a job somewhere and...never mind! I'll talk to ya later. See ya.''

''See ya.'' Brooke hung up and threw her phone in her purse. Needing a seat, Brooke sat down at a white bench. With her face in her hands, she screamed. Pablo rushed over with Snowy close behind to reveal the conflict.

''Brooke, will ya tell us what's going on already?'' Snowy commanded.

''Our parents!'' Brooke panicked. ''They're...they're...coming for us! We're toast man!''

''Great!'' Pablo shouted. ''Just great! See what you get us into?''

''Me?! You're the one who wanted to tag along! That ain't my fault! You had all the power in the WORLD to deny my offer of freedom!''

''I didn't think we would get into trouble again!''

''Guys! Guys!'' Snowy tried to calm down the fighting couple. ''Let's call the others and tell them the news. We'll stay in our groups and try to avoid our parents.''

''Whatever!'' Pablo and Brooke answered in agreement in one. Brooke was the one to bring up the past only seconds following.

''You were like 'Oh, I'll take the blame for ya.' I can most certainly take care of myself without a boy at my side!''

''What?! Brooklyn Michaels, I've helped your little behind out since birth! Since I was a year old, I've been nice to you!''

Snowy whispered to herself, ''Young love.''

''Don't call me by my real name! You know how much I hate that!''

''You're...you're...stinkin' crazy!''

''Crazy! Well, you're wimpy!'' Brooke yelled as she was becoming more close to Pablo's face. Pablo stepped forward and continued, ''Wimpy? I was the one who saved you from drowning when your were six!''

''You can't confess that girls are better than boys!''

''What? Why are you bringing THIS up?''

'' 'Cause I feel like it! Got a problem?''

''Yeah! I...''

Their lips were almost to connecting. They backed away nervously and blushed at their quarrelsome nonsense they had just devised.

''Would you two stop this stupid love biz?'' Snowy instructed and at the same time, asking in a restless path.

Brooke, dazing at her own desire, replied confusingly, ''What? Why?'' Snowy slapped herself on the head.

''Our parents are coming,'' Snowy warned.

''Where?'' Pablo and Brooke questioned. ''Over there!'' The three turned their gazes upon the familiar adults and all panicked in fear.

''We gotta hide!'' Brooke reminded.

''Yeah. But where?'' Pablo inquired.

''Uh...in the clothes racks in the shop me and Midella just got done in. Now what was it again?''

''Brooke,'' Snowy started, ''we have no time to remember a stupid name to a store. Let's just hide in the clothes racks like you said. C'mon!''

Brooke and Pablo trailed behind Snowy as the three secretley hid in the clothes racks. Snowy had one to herself but Pablo and Brooke realized they were sharing one and didn't mind.

''I gotta call the others,'' Brooke explained. She dialed Midella's cell phone number.

* * *

''Yo. What up? Midella speaking.''

''Midella! Oh, God! You'll never guess what happened. Our parents are right in this mall!''

''What? They aren't!''

''Yes! They are! Me, Snowy, and Pablo are hiding in the clothes rack of the store me and you shopped at. Tell the others to keep an eye out for our parents and see if you can find Blooco on the way.''

''Right. Let me guess-you and Pablo are in the same clothes rack together.''

''Midella! He's right here!''

''So you two are?''

''Nevermind of that! Just make sure that none of our parents sees us.''

''Whatever.''

The two hung up their cells and placed them back in their purses. Pablo asked Brooke, ''Did you come in the same rack as me purposely so you can be near me?''

Brooke blushed as she replied, ''I was gonna ask you the same thing...cutie.''

''Cutie? That's a first. I'll say this-gorgeous.''

Brooke winked at Pablo for a third time that as he backed away. _There she goes again;that winking! Wait a sec;that's strike three. After this, there's gotta be something going down that she is planning._

''Just come here already...'' Brooke pulled Pablo by his shoulders and their lips were touching for the first time. They closed their eyes as they felt the massive affection in the kiss. Their arms embraced and caressed each other.

''Hey, Ed,'' a familar voice ventured, ''look what I found-our two kids, kissing.''

''Ey curumba!''

Brooke pushed away and glanced upwards to see her tall, red father;broken arm and wonky eye. Beside him was his best friend;a hairy, purple monster of similarity to the outlooks of Pablo.''Dad?'' Brooke questioned.

''That's right! And what are you two doing, kissing in a clothes rack?''

Brooke and Pablo crawled from their location and stood in a regular position. They were laughing small laughs as they looked their opposite ways.

''That's my boy! Now you finally have yourself a lady!'' Eduardo came over to his son and slapped him on the back. Pablo grinned but that grin diminished as his father continued, ''But you es in so much trouble for taking the Foster's bus and coming here without permission.''

''As for you also, Brooklyn,'' Wilt added. ''You're in the most trouble for bringing up this whole conversation. Your mother told you...''

''Yeah. She told me. You don't need to go into the biggest lecture of my life!''

''Don't get flip with me, young lady!''

Wilt, as if he had eyes in the back of his head, saw in the corner of his eye that Snowy was trying to sneak out of the store so she wouldn't be plunged deep in the hole of irritable trouble as Pablo and Brooke were.

''Snowy, get back here,'' Wilt commanded. Snowy seized in her tracks, lowered her head, and turned back to the direction of her friends and their parents. ''Yes, .''

''I can't believe you kids!'' Eduardo screeched, almost to the point that each person in the store was looking at them. ''This es the craziest thing you es ever done!''

* * *

''Guys, I just got some news from Brooke!'' Midella made clear. Shirley and Ginger approached the blue friend as she went on, ''Our parents are in the mall!''

''What?'' the other two asked, astonished.

''I'm serious. We gotta hide somewhere. We're all gonna be toast too if we don't find Blooco! Let's search for him and, at the same time, keep an eye out to avoid our parents.''

''Good idea,'' Shirley added. ''My mom's gonna beat my behind up, but I think my dad won't do a beating but just talking.''

''Whatever.''

Together, the three other companions that were still not caught by the adults, ran for dear life to another clothing store called ''Randomness.'' They hid in clothes racks like the others did, hoping that this obstacle will work. Actually, Shirley knew that they were already going to be captured and that the grown-ups would discover that Blooco was departed from the group. There was no way out of this irritable problem now-the disobeying children would have to face the adults at one time or another whether it be in fifteen minutes or in a couple of days. How could it be possible that the children hide for more than a day from the parents anyhow? The adults would keep searching for the missing children even if the mall was closed for the night;determination will be grasped.

Midella scolded,''For Lord sakes! This is so boring!''

''Well,'' Ginger tried to clear up, who was in the same clothing rack, ''it's better than getting a lecture from your parents.''

''Yeah, you can put it that way.''

''Let's stop talking about our parents!'' Shirley commanded with a small shriek from another clothing rack nearby. ''It gets me a fidgetey.''

''We're wasting precious time with our shopping just hiding from them!'' Midella complained like a toddler in desire of something badly. She clenched her hands in fists and pounded the metal rack slightly.

''Midella, stop that!'' Ginger urged, trying to seize Midella's punching episode. ''An employee or even one of our parents could find out we're here.''

''They won't find out unless you just keep your mouth shut!'' Midella shot back coldly, about ready to punch Ginger in the cheeck, but stopped herself. When Midella was in a fit, everyone knew that it was best to let her cool down and do what she can to get rid of her anger, but this time, the situation had to be taken calmly.

''Whatever, but don't come crying to me once our parents find us real quickly.''

So suddenly, as if right on cue, a blue skinned imaginary with a small afro, red head band, and baggy, black pants, was in their sight. He lifted the clothes to come into contact with the girls.

''MMP, you are busted, girl!'' Dancey shouted. MMP was Midella's full name in her initials-Midella Mariah Pantalones. Sometimes, when Dancey was mad at his daughter, he didn't desired to call her by the full name but by her initials.

''Oh, crud,'' Midella mumbled. Ginger's eyes even widened when the rest of the parents, except for Coco, approached. Frankie and Steven found Shirley in her hiding place as well.

The adults all coaxed in one, while the kids were huddled in one group, ''Oh, there will be nothing for all of you for a month!''

''No!'' Rio shouted in reject with her sudden idea. ''Let's make it three months! And Brooke can take four months since she started this all!''

The children cringed in fear. It was going to be along three months for all of them and even longer for Brooke. And, in the end, they knew they deserved it. The others blamed this whole situation on Brooke, for being the one for the persuading. Blooco was eventually found by his mother, Coco, and was lectured as much as his companions back at Foster's. Brutal was the only description for this conclusion. There were to be no electronics played by the young ones and no social events to be attended; but they were allowed reading books and drawing, things that didn't include technology. It seemed that the lecture lasted for a whole century, but it lasted for about three hours. How could a lecture go on for that long is what I'm thinking? Well, I guess there's one thing for all you determined kids out there to learn-your parents are always ahead of you(obviously due to they've lived longer than you);you'll never own freedom until you turn eighteen and go to college and maybe start your own family once college is finished. Enjoy youth while you own it!


	3. F: TNG Short: Valentine's Day Surprise

Valentine's Day Surprise

This is a small short for my series of ''Foster's: the Next Generation.'' I know I'm a day late, but there can be a small acception, right? Read on:)

The punishment for the mall controversey was brutal indeed. No electronics were to be used by the kids and what could only be considered fun is drawing and reading; basically nothing that charged by electricity. When the punishment for Pablo and the others was done, they helped out Brooke a bit by sneaking past the adults so she could watch her fashion shows on television due to the fact she was in her punishment mode for another month. Just at the click of a button, all the children had went back to their normal lives.

Valentine's Day was creeping closer by the hours and seconds like a sneaky cat toward Pablo. He had high intentions to have Brooke as his beloved valentine, but couldn't think of what the perfect present would be for her. It wasn't until him and his mother went to pick up Eduardo's golden chain present that Pablo got the idea of a gift for his best friend. In the Special Sale part of the jewerly store had Valentine's Day jewerly on dispaly half off. Pablo had gotten really lucky for he saw a sterling silver heart necklace with pink diamonds on the heart formation and pink studs in a beautiful set that was deducted from $100.00 to $50.00. He grinned and bought it with his money he had been saving.

''Who's that for sweetie?'' Helen inquired her only son.

''Nobody,'' Pablo lied sheepishly.

''Aw, is that for Brooke? How sweet!''

''Mom, don't announce it, please!''

A week later, the day was finally Valentine's Day. Pablo wrote a small note that was unknown to who wrote it. It said:

Dear Brooke,

You are my everything! I've known you since we were toddlers and you've been a sensation to me. Sure, you get kinda crazed up on something you want, but I still...well, how could I put this in words 'cause I don't wanna make you jittery...like you. Happy Valentine's Day!

Love,

Pablo

He folded it up, put in the box that held Brooke's new jewerly, crept over to her room next door, dropped it in the crease, and hurried back to his room to play on his Playstation 2.

Meanwhile, Brooke was brushing her glossy, white at her vanity, lost in her own world. When she heard the thump of something tiny hitting against the base of her room, she set down her brush and approached the tan box Pablo had left her. She unfastened the small compartment and gasped as her eyes detected the pink heart necklace and pink studs.

''This is so beautiful!'' she gasped. ''Someone so sweet and cool could've gotten this for me!''

That was when Brooke spotted the miniature folded up paper. She set down her jewerly box on her bed and read the words over and over again. It was the sweetest thing that she had ever been told her life. She grinned, placed on her new jewerly from Pablo and stopped by the teen boy's room, viewing him that he took down a car on Burnout 3.

''Hey, Pablo,'' Brooke greeted,''whatcha doin?''

''Just playing Burnout 3. Wanna play?'' Brooke knew that this sound of questioning was trying to cover up the fact that Pablo Eduardo Valorosso had gotten her that heart necklace and studs. She smiled mischeviously and declined.

''No, thanks.''

Pablo turned round to view Brooke and her new look with the jewerly. On his game, he accidentaly crashed into a red car and blushed a deep rose red and smiled crazily.

''Thanks, Pablo. I loved what you said in that letter and I thank you for the jewerly. And there's one more thing.'' She took a seat beside Pablo on the floor and sneaked a bit closer until her hip was touching his. ''I don't just like you, I represent my feelings by this.''

''By what?''

So suddenly, Brooke pulled at Pablo's collar that made him shift toward Brooke's lips. Their lips joined in a wonderous kiss and they wrapped their arms around one another. Meanwhile, the loving couple didn't know that their friends and parents were standing beside the door, watching their every move.

''I think she shouldn't be kissing at this age,'' Wilt voiced his opinion.

''Aw, c'mon, Wilt. She's not harming anything,'' Rio replied.

''And besides,'' Eduardo added, ''as long as mi Pablo is happy with Brooke, then I'm happy for him.

''Brooke is a bright girl, Wilt,'' Helen multipled on the situation. ''I think Pablo would be a very good soul mate to her in the future.''

Wilt peeked back in the room at her youngest daughter, continuing her kiss with Pablo and sighed. ''I guess she's getting older,'' he said simply.

Ginger, Brooke's older twin sister, yelled loudly, ''You lovebirds alright in there? I think I feel some heat coming on! Could y'all turn it down?''

Brooke and Pablo slowly departed and glanced out the door. When they saw that their friends and family were viewing their every move, they blushed and quickly ran apart from one another. It wasn't until everyone just laughed about it and they all had a wonderful Valentine's Day.


End file.
